


Vaivén

by Supermonstrum



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Drama, Jotunheim, Jötunn Loki, Kid Thor, M/M, Romance, Tragedy, Underage Kissing
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-11-05
Updated: 2012-11-05
Packaged: 2017-11-18 01:46:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,828
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/555522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Supermonstrum/pseuds/Supermonstrum
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Aunque han estado viviendo bajo el mismo techo y luego de ciertos incidentes se distanciaron y reencontraron, Loki, heredero de Jotunheim y Thor, recogido por Laufey y hermano adoptivo de Loki, el tiempo parece que aún no les permite encontrar un momento de paz y equilibrio para hacer lo que <i>realmente</i> han querido.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Vaivén

**Author's Note:**

> Feliz cumpleaños a [Ducy](http://puraruraru.tumblr.com)~

**Año cuatro del calendario del Imperio de Jotumheim.** El emperador Laufey decidió que su hijo, Loki, se encontraba listo para sustituirlo en la campaña contra los elfos de la luz en Alfheim. Pese a tener diecisiete años recién cumplidos y experiencia basada en relatos y entrenamiento recibido en el palacio, éste aceptó y emprendió el viaje de lo que fue una campaña exitosa.

**Año cinco del calendario del Imperio de Jotunheim.** La campaña contra Asgard deja de convertirse en una invasión silenciosa y se declara, luego de varios años antes del inicio del calendario, la guerra contra el emperador Laufey. Al igual que su hijo, la campaña sale casi victoriosa, pero después de la última batalla, algo llama la atención de Laufey. Algo consigue, por primera vez desde hace tiempo, conmoverlo.

**Año seis.**

El cuervo graznó de nuevo, enfadado, mientras Loki se revolvía entre las sábanas, perezoso. Era irritante que cuando recién conseguía acostumbrarse al pequeño palacio temporal, su padre le anunciara que pronto tendría que regresar a Jotunheim. Pero volver para que se celebrase su conquista definitiva era mejor, no extrañaría en nada la sangre y la violencia (lo peor de la guerra para quien siente placer en armar minuciosos estratagemas), sí el material literario que los elfos recopilaron en muchos volúmenes.

Otro graznido. Loki rió, se puso la bata de seda blanca y caminó hasta el pequeño balcón. Apenas desató la nota del pie del animal, voló rápidamente hasta perderse de vista. El muchacho rió y leyó las líneas de su padre con una tenue sonrisa dibujada en su rostro, la cual fue desapareciendo en cuestión de segundos y quedó convertida en una mueca irritada e indignada.

_—Debe ser una broma…_

* * *

Thor lo observó a unos metros de distancia, con una sonrisa pícara dibujada en su rostro vital de dieciséis años. Su cabello era largo y estaba muy bien cuidado, característica de casi todos los asgardianos y a diferencia de los demás jotuns, tenía el cuerpo cubierto de ropas. En el primer encuentro, Loki se había burlado sutilmente de su debilidad ante el frío y aunque consiguió incomodarlo, no pareció suficiente para que el chico le tomara rencor.

Nuevamente había comenzado con el pie izquierdo sin ser consciente de ello: en cuanto Thor vio a su “hermano mayor” a lo lejos, se acercó con sigilo por detrás y antes de saludarlo o reverenciarlo al igual que todos los demás, le palmeó la espalda con fuerza.

—Hey, ¿cómo está nuestro conquistador favorito?

Era la segunda vez que se encontraban. A diferencia de la primera, Loki ya no estaba bajo la mirada severa de Laufey, quien lo había presionado un poco para que tuviera buena cara ante Thor. Ahora se hallaban en uno de los grandes balcones de la parte trasera del palacio, sin guardias alrededor, sólo ellos dos.

Loki puso una expresión de hastío antes de transformarla en una sonrisa tenue y voltearse para mirarlo.

—Oh, muy bien. La verdad, apenas me estoy reponiendo del largo viaje y me acostumbro a las nuevas cosas que están en casa —respondió y se separó un poco de él—. ¿Y tú?, ¿ya te has acostumbrado?

El muchacho sonrió y se encogió de hombros.

—Es fácil. Laufey ha sido muy amable al tratarme como a un hijo propio estos tres años. Dice que tengo mucho para dar, por eso me ha recogido.

Esas últimas palabras le causaron náuseas. ¿Desde cuándo su padre se mostraba tan comprensivo con ese mocoso asgardiano? Debería estar ocupándose de su hijo de verdad, él que había contribuido a acrecentar la  gloria de Jotunheim y del emperador Laufey. Pero en cambio prefería jugar al papá compasivo con ese...

—Mucha razón en lo que dice —afirmó Loki fingiendo seriedad, como si estuviera explicándole a un niño pequeño las reglas del juego—. Pero yo podría ayudarte; padre es muy exigente y sus castigos demasiado severos.

Aguardó a que el rostro de Thor palideciera o mostrara un mínimo deje de temor hacia el malvado y castigador Laufey así se le irían las ganas de atreverse a llamarlo “padre” o decirle “hermano” a él. Sin embargo, Thor levantó la mirada sonriendo, tímidamente, pero era una sonrisa.

—¿Hablas en serio? —preguntó—. Yo pensé que, tú sabes, ayer estabas algo, bueno... Pensé que yo no te agradaba.

“Y has pensado bien, mocoso.”

—¡Qué cosas dices! ¿Cómo no me va a agradar mi nuevo... hermano? —le respondió y se mordió el labio inferior luego de pronunciar la última palabra.

—Algunos aquí no creen que esto esté bien. Dicen que Laufey se ha apiadado demasiado, pero aun no le he fallado en nada y tampoco te fallaré a ti.

Una brisa fría hizo bailotear el abrigo de piel color blanco que llevaba puesto Loki, regalo de Alfheim, y también las ropas del más joven. Se miraron en silencio. Por un instante, Loki intentó poner todo de sí para encontrar lo que sea que Laufey había visto en el chico, la razón por la que no le perforó el cuerpo con algún ataque de estalactitas cuando lo encontró en el campo de batalla. Pero no encontró nada especial ni que inspirara miedo, respeto o ternura.

Ese chico estaba allí para quitarle lo que le pertenecía por derecho. ¿Sería acaso por su contextura algo más fornida que la de él? ¿Por lo que se contaba de los asgardianos y su fuerza física increíble? ¿Acaso Laufey se estaba olvidando de que no muchos afirmaban que esas bestias tenían algo de cerebro? Porque si eran _tan_ maravillosas, no estarían a los pies de Jotunheim. Sin Thor estaba allí tenía que ser en calidad de esclavo y no de “hijo”.

Pero si no podía convencerlo, tendría que ser más astuto y mostrarle a Thor que ese no era su lugar o directamente deshacerse de él.

—Si te quedas a mi lado —dijo finalmente— podré hacer que te acepten. Tal vez no seas como nosotros, pero puedes demostrar que vas a encajar —recalcó sonriendo de manera cínica.

—Bueno, si hay que aprender de alguien, que sea de ti, hermano —Su sonrisa no se iba y eso enervaba más a Loki— ¿T-te cuento un secreto?

Y además entraba en confianza demasiado rápido.

Loki se acercó hacía él, fingiendo un perfecto aire de complicidad.

—Sí, dime.

—Laufey me intimida un poco, pero... no se lo digas.

“Debería hacerlo para que te eche de aquí, mocoso ingrato.”

—Oh, no te preocupes —intentó aliviarlo mientras reía—, a veces también me intimida, pero tranquilo: si eres obediente, te podrás ganar su respeto.

Su mente maquinaba mientras hacía uso de uno de sus mejores talentos: la teatralidad. Maquinaba cómo dejarlo abandonado en la región de las montañas, cómo hacer que una sesión de entrenamiento termine en un accidente trágico y lo más importante, cómo no disgustar a su padre.

—De todos modos, él ahora esta más ocupado en su hijo que acaba de llegar —comentó. Loki arqueó las cejas curioso—. Ah, pero no debo decir nada de eso, es una sorpresa —interrumpió enseguida, desviando la mirada.

—¿Qué cosa es una sorpresa?

Thor no le respondió y Loki suspiró perdiendo la paciencia.

—Bien, como quieras. Si comenzamos así, nunca podremos tener una buena relación de confianza.

Y sentenciado aquello, levantó el mentón claramente molesto y le dio la espalda, esperando ansioso a que el chico se quebrara y confesara enseguida.

—¡Oh, está bien! Laufey hará un festejo dedicado a ti y también te llamará a aparte para presentarte a la mujer con que te casarás. Un tal Sigyn, creo. No me ha dejado conocerla —dijo haciendo un puchero—, pero apuesto a que es hermosa.

No era la gran sorpresa que esperaba, todo lo contrario: antes de salir de Jotunheim para la campaña, su padre lo había estado molestando con todo el tema de su matrimonio con su mejor amiga, Sigyn, con la descendencia (importantísima para conservar el imperio).

—Ya le dije cientos de millones de veces que no me voy a casar con ella. Es mi mejor amiga, pero no... —Pasó una de sus manos por la cabellera rubia y lo miró con un intento de dulzura. —Creo que comenzaremos a llevarnos muy bien.

Continuaron charlando acerca del matrimonio, Thor comentando, como cualquier adolescente infantil, que la idea le parecía desagradable y que no había razón para encadenarse en un compromiso cuando afuera había tantas cosas por vivir. Aunque Loki apenas prestaba atención y contestaba con movimientos de cabeza y vagos “sí” y “ahá”, la ingenuidad de su “hermanito” era perfecta. No le costaría ganarse su confianza jugando un papel heroico para luego deshacerse de él.

—Si se enteran de que no quieres casarte con Sigyn, tendrás una fila enorme esperando por ti, eres, ya sabes, guapo.

Loki sonrió con malicia.

—Muchas gracias, querido… _hermano_.

—No hay de qué. —Silencio, los temas de conversación agotados incluso para la insistencia y emoción de Thor. —Ya tengo que irme, nos veremos mañana, supongo.

—¡Oh, espera! ¿Qué debes hacer mañana?

—Creo que nada en especial, ¿por qué lo preguntas, hermano?

—Para enseñarte un par de cosas sobre este lugar y no te metas en problemas —propuso con un tono dulce y algo burlón.

Thor sonrió y aceptó gustoso, luego le dio un golpe en el hombro a modo de despedida y se retiró.

* * *

Pan, carnes, jugo de frutas exprimido, huevos freídos, dulces caseros untados en masas. El jovencito asgardiano tenía un apetito enorme, confirmando otro de los rumores que Loki había escuchado sobre ellos.  A la mayoría de los que estaban allí (ancianos del consejo que compartían la mesa con Laufey) les pareció que rozaba lo monstruoso, mas no se atrevieron a opinar. No por defender a Thor, a Loki le causaba gracia verlo comer y si usara más las servilletas, no sería desagradable en absoluto.

Cuando la mesa quedó vacía, Loki se puso de pie y arrimó una silla al lado de Thor. Éste le miró, varias migajas estaban en torno a sus labios y Loki suspiró y le pasó una servilleta.

—¿Ya has terminado?

Tragó y asintió con la cabeza, algo incómodo al percatarse de que los demás se habían retirado sin siquiera saludarle.

—En verdad… eres algo salvaje para algunas cosas —comentó Loki.

—Claro que no, sólo me da más hambre en la mañana —se excusó.

El muchacho le dedicó una amplia sonrisa y después se levantó de la mesa, preguntándole qué parte de Jotunheim iba a mostrarle. Sus intensos ojos azules tenían aquel brillo aventurero que una vez estuvo también presente en los de Loki cuando comenzaba a prepararse para servir a su padre.

—¿Que tal si vamos a dar unas vueltas por las montañas? —sugirió con tono casual.

—De acuerdo —respondió el muchacho mirándolo curioso y agregó:— ¿no vas a ir por abrigo?

Loki rió divertido por la pregunta y porque Thor acababa de picar el anzuelo. Allí él único que pasaba frío era él, para el resto de los jotuns era perfecto y la idea de los abrigos en verdad les hacía carcajear.

—No lo necesito... ¿tú si? —E hizo énfasis en hacerle sentir distinto y débil.

—N-no, tampoco —mintió—. ¿No debemos avisar a Laufey?

Negó con la cabeza despacio y salieron hacia las montañas del este. No fueron por ningún caballo o animal de montura ya que la costumbre era conocer los terrenos con los pies desnudos, además, gracias su piel preparada, los jotuns no eran propensos a resbalar en el hielo ni nada parecido. A Thor la idea le pareció asombrosa aunque Loki se esforzaba en recordarle de formas indirectas que él no tenía ninguna de esas cualidades fabulosas.

El frío era más fuerte y cada tanto eran azotados por ventiscas que arrastraban copos de nieve. El suelo de tierra blanca estaba cubierto por capas blancas o charcos de agua. Thor estuvo apunto de caer de bruces un par de veces, pero su hermano mayor lo sujetaba del brazo a tiempo (siempre deseoso de retorcerlo y arrancárselo). Si bien trató de mentalizarse, su cuerpo tiritaba y no podía disimularlo, las risas de Loki no ayudaban en nada y no sabía cómo decirle que quería regresar quedar humillado.

—Si vas a vivir acá, vas a tener que comenzar a acostumbrarte al clima —indicó Loki con aquella tonada de maestro-guía.

—L-lo se —titubeó frotándose los brazos para ganar algo de calor—. Hermano, ¿cómo es allá afuera? Cuéntame de todo lo que has hecho.

—Es feo —respondió con un tono seco, y no mentía—. Sólo violencia y muerte. El lugar de donde tú vienes parece el infierno, donde debes matar para sobrevivir —agregó sonriendo y acariciando su hombro—. Pero acá estas seguro…

Thor abrió más los ojos y su labio inferior comenzó a temblar de forma leve.

—¿De verdad es tan horrible?

El joven príncipe arqueó un poco las cejas y asintió con la cabeza.

Continuaron caminando en silencio, interrumpidos cada tanto por Loki que daba alguna indicación clave para que Thor se "familiarizara" con el reino. Mas la curiosidad de Thor persisitió.

—¿No te asusta el día en que te hagas cargo de Jutunheim y el resto del Yggdrasil?

—No, yo sé que podré con todo esto. Esperando que nadie interfiera… —respondió mirándolo de reojo— podré gobernar de la mejor manera.

“Eres molesto, eres débil e irritante, Thor.”

Igual que las veces anteriores, Thor no parecía entender el desprecio para con él que guardaban esas palabras. En lugar de seguir callado, sonrió animado.

—¿Sabes acerca del martillo que ha quedado aquí cuando los asgardianos trataron de infiltrarse hace un año y medio? —Loki le miró sin poder evitar abrir un poco la boca, sorprendido. —Bien, pues nadie lo ha podido mover de donde quedó. Laufey cree que quizá yo pueda usarlo y así ayudar en lo que falta de la conquista. —Y sonrió inflando el pecho orgulloso. —Si lo consigo, estará contento conmigo.

Quiso darle un puñetazo allí mismo. O a su padre o a ambos. ¿Por qué demonios le había contado de ese mito estúpido? ¿Para eso lo había tomado como hijo?

—¿T-te ha dicho eso? —Se mordió el labio con fuerza, al borde de hacerlo sangrar y enseguida intentó serenarse—. No debes sacarlo, Thor. Yo no sé en dónde se encuentra y además sé que es un arma muy poderosa... puede llegar a destruir a su portador.

—¿Y por qué no vas a sacarlo tú? —propuso sin perder el entusiasmo y apoyando una mano sobre su hombro.

Loki puso los ojos en blanco y golpeó disimuladamente la mano para quitarla de su hombro.

—No lo necesito.  Ya te dije que no sé donde se encuentra, nadie lo sabe. Olvídalo, ¿quieres, hermano? Si lo buscas y algo te pasara… —murmuró con un dramatismo casi exagerado y lo sujetó de los hombros—. Si te pasara algo, ¡no me lo perdonaría jamás!

El chico lo miró sonrojándose ligeramente, incómodo y comprometido con la preocupación de su hermano mayor.

—Está bien, no lo buscaré, hermano, pero no te pongas así. ¿Cuántos años crees que tengo? Me he cuidado solo durante el tiempo que has estado fuera

—No es necesario que te hagas el fuerte  —suavizó, quitándose la capa decorativa que llevaba y dejándola sobre los hombros de Thor—. Debes abrigarte.

Éste suspiró rendido y bajó la mirada, dándole las gracias. Loki le acarició las mejillas con sus dedos fríos, disfrutando malicioso como el otro intentaba no estremecerse o apartarse.

Cuando el sol comenzó a ocultarse y la ventisca se prolongó arrastrando cada vez más nieve, comenzaron a cambiar de camino para regresar al palacio. Aunque a Thor el camino no se le hizo familiar en absoluto, no quiso decir nada por temor a quedar como insolente. Confiaba ciegamente en Loki, que tan bueno había sido con él aunque llevaban poco y nada de conocerse.

—Gracias por todo, Loki —murmuró.

—No me agradezcas hermano —respondió adelantándose algunos pasos.

“Más lento, Loki”, pensó intentando acelerar la caminata, pero su cuerpo iba entumeciéndose y sus piernas se hundía en las profundas capas de nieve que quedaron en el suelo.

—Oh... —exclamó y Thor pensó que le había leído el pensamiento. Se detuvo un instante y luego se desvaneció frente a sus ojos.

Los ojos azules se abrieron de par en par igual que su boca. Acababa de ver un truco de magia o todo fue un sueño, ¿o un espejismo? Se pellizcó el brazo con fuerza, pero no despertó y apenas había sentido el dolor pues el frío parecía acrecentarse de repente al mismo tiempo que la noche caía sobre las montañas como un manto negro liso, sin estrellas.

—¿He-hermano? —llamó temblando y avanzando algunos pasos hacia donde Loki estuvo parado hace unos segundos—. ¿Loki?

Loki tenía una habilidad que casi ningún otro jotun tenía: la magia, y entre sus trucos preferidos estaba el de hacer copias de sí mismo para confundir o atacar en grupo a sus enemigos. En cuanto comenzó la tormenta de nieve, aprovechó para duplicarse y guiar a Thor a un sendero que sólo lo alejaría más del palacio.

—De alguna forma debes aprender, pequeño Thor.


End file.
